


【明绮】不论心

by Lilyyyyysroom



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyyyyysroom/pseuds/Lilyyyyysroom
Summary: ——和唐露最像的地方？外表很强势、内心很脆弱吧。现实向，不是很甜。
Relationships: 明绮





	【明绮】不论心

行业管控、疫情影响，网剧本就艰难，虽然《鬼吹灯》剧组还在正常开机排戏，但是每天横店都能看到一个又一个搭了一半的景慢慢拆掉，群演的工资从500一天降到150照样应聘者云集。

偏偏《鬼吹灯》系列架子就这么搭起来了，一口气来五部，剧本里写道——“摸金校尉合则生、分则死”，铁三角戏里打怪升级，戏外面对的更是不可预知的未来。除了咬着牙一遍遍过剧本、磨台词、抠动作，戏外作为官配“胡杨cp”的两人看着制片、宣传、运营们忐忑期待的眼神，也不得不点了头同意炒起了cp。

他们都是过尽千帆、身边的人来了又走，心里一道伤添了又长全，虽然外表一个成熟大方一个美艳逼人，实则都做了爸爸妈妈，白日里除了聊怎么演就是谈谈小孩子长大过程中给自己的惊喜与感动，说着小娃娃从掌心里捧着的一点点，小猫咪似的，突然就长大了、会叫人了，手里握着最新款的顶配大内存手机也只是用来凑到对方面前展示家里宝贝的小视频。

此时还是助理们拿来几张纸，是运营团队里小姑娘写的“撒糖攻略”，别说姑娘们一个个母胎solo，写起炒cp、撒糖的策划倒是套路一个比一个深——

1\. 潘老师有“批作业”的习惯，正好可以微博点赞一些“胡杨”饭绘，试试粉丝们的接受度；  
2\. 张老师可以多发自拍，配粉嫩可爱的滤镜，加些爱心啦、玫瑰花啦等等的贴纸，配合每周的更新时间发布；  
3\. 在杀青后下一轮进组前发一些似是而非的微博，给粉丝们想象的空间——两位老师期待着下一次进组、继续合作；  
4\. 团队宣传配合直播、采访，增加互动效果；  
5\. 团队释放钞能力——买几个营销号发一些“般配”通稿，“胡杨cpszd”等等。

千言万语一句话，把大家的视线抓住、引向下一部、增加热度，over。

两个人都在演艺圈里浮沉许久，对这一套早已看得多了，此时也不觉得尴尬，反而一起翻了翻纸就开始逗几个小年轻——

“一看就是没谈过恋爱的才这么写呢，腻腻歪歪磨磨唧唧的”  
“哈哈哈老潘你干嘛伤害我们小姑娘的少女心，没谈过恋爱还不许人家有美好的幻想吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

雨雨子，你要是笑得稍微没那么开心我就相信你是在同情文案妹妹。

总而言之，言而总之，虽然剧本被diss了，但是两位敬业的好演员还是认认真真地营起了业。

——片场追跑打闹抹蛋糕？

本来是我们小雨指尖轻点潘老师的脸颊、附带三秒四目相对的剧情，摄像及后期都准备好推打脸卡出血后期0.25倍速慢放配bgm《You are my destiny》了，结果小雨被扣了半脸蛋糕、平均年龄奔四的两个人变身小学鸡绕着布景跑了两圈算怎么回事？

——拍摄走剧情尝试公主抱？

潘老师倒是一把抱起来了，就是还被绮绮嫌姿势不对，第二次定了抱法、拍完了还吐槽大美人看着瘦还挺实在，挨了沙东籍体能一流规律健身的女艺人两掌，胳膊疼得中午盒饭都没吃两口，下午继续拍的时候导演还夸人干得好——八一的小脸越来越瘦了，上镜！

潘老师气得仰倒。

……

以上脱轨剧情x10086。

剧情跑偏了，跑得很偏。

不过整个剧组的兄弟们（对，大家都是兄弟，从横店拍到法国的追求者看见到动力的小泥猴张雨绮也要认不出来的）都处得特别好，男女主角更是敞亮人，拍戏就是拍戏，没有那套抢番位、争戏份的不入流操作，剧情需要让干啥干啥，摔摔打打的也没人叫苦。

最要紧的两个男女主都好，整个剧组也就没人敢惹事了，进度一天好过一天，杀青了剪好了开始播了，嗷嗷待哺的粉丝们又爱又怕地看了，追了，真香了。

播放量一天天往上窜、讨论度一点点积累起来、豆瓣评分也0.1、0.1地升上去。

在这个最为艰难的时期、在背负着未来四部剧有没有潜在观众的巨大压力下，他们一边顶着更加艰难的拍摄限制和进度要求自己、一边也竭尽所能地宣传，直播啦、采访啦、牵手走红毯啦，制造话题其实并不难。

何况还有官配粉丝们的角色滤镜，往往是一个对视、一个笑容，他们甚至都不需要学有些“牵手同行”、“单独吃饭”等炒作法，当然了，也可能是因为云南的拍摄地附近荒凉无人烟、想找个高级餐厅整烛光晚餐也没机会吧……

Fine.

两个人虽然工作忙，但往往也有时间闲扯淡，都会肩膀蹭肩膀好哥俩似的自嘲——好歹也算是演技咖、搁以前剧本都要捧到眼前挑，今年大环境不景气，除了剧组里演，出门了还得演，没有加班费都。

吐槽尽兴了还要互相吹捧，彼此真是个好戏搭子，蹭过来蹭过去、拉手摸胳膊都特顺溜，一个大力吹“嗨戏”、能力强、作品佳，另一个认真夸大美女、性格好、八字好（怎么的纯阳还不好么），那是对视时候眼神再腻歪也不出戏的。

中间拍摄档期刚好调开，剧组“万绿丛中一点红”飞去长沙追女团梦了，临走还和戏中男友逗闷子，许诺给人带全糖茶颜悦色，以此犒劳他摸爬滚打这么多天瘦下来的几斤肉。

结果首期录制回来就看一个明艳大方，剧组里蹭得浑身伤也不皱一下眉毛的小太阳话少了、闷闷不乐了，作为Shirley杨的好男友，潘老师自然凑过去逗人兼职当知心大哥，才知道是被一群能唱能跳的姐姐们给厉害着了，这下真跟个小兔子似的，升出来一点自卑。

——“要不你别去了，这样拍摄还能不那么紧张，歇歇。”

——“说不去就不去呀？签了合同呢，毁约我得赔出去多少爱马仕啊！”

——“赔呗，大不了哥回头送你几个，凑齐红橙黄绿青蓝紫好不好？”

小兔子眼睛还红呢也没耽误站起来和他追追打打，过两天又要出去录节目了怯意尽褪，临走前跟人得瑟——

“老师说我和钟丽缇姐姐弄个组合，专吸你们这些中年男人的粉！等着看雨雨子C位出道吧你胡八一！”

就是两人一个湖南一个云南的分开的功夫，湖南台的另一档节目播了，隔壁宿舍的伊能静姐姐正在撒娇，秦昊轻飘飘两个字“赔呗”被调侃是“兴风作浪的姐夫”，这边宣传策划群里有个小姑娘看见了就顺手转进来，兴许是本来想单发给另一个运维的，不成想发了大群：

转发微博-小程序

姐妹快看！要我说那天pls安慰小雨就可恨咱俩没喊摄像，胡杨内娱bg顶流好不好，赔钱不算还给你买包，我们绮绮子里外里净赚两份工资！这就是【“包”治百病的姐夫】哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

要么说寸劲儿，姐姐姐夫正好不忙，就那么巧地都看见了这条消息，还在看完之后的几十秒里又看着人撤回，再欲盖弥彰地刷了几个可爱表情包。

年轻人，你手滑又欲盖弥彰的样子让人好心疼。

一个在盗洞里又跑又爬又打了一天，另一个练习室里左脚踩右脚、右手打左手整了几个小时，本该一身疲惫地躺下好好休息，却偏偏都没了睡意。

一个翻开了画册、拿起了笔，他想起了什么？

黄土高原的沟壑纵横、盗洞里奇诡瑰丽的纹样、横店按天算钱的群演脸上胆怯的笑意……还有，眼睛圆滚滚的一只小兔子，粉红粉红，正在哭，但并不弱小。

闪着光、站在舞台中央、放声歌唱。

另一个披起了衣服，轻手轻脚地打开门下楼，长沙的夜晚褪去了闷热，零散的几颗星子坠在夜幕间，似乎在遥遥地向人类致意。

她习惯性地摸烟盒，才发现自己似乎早就无痛戒了烟。

熬大夜演员也没处说理去，困了累了不能休息，都靠尼古丁提神，久而久之就有了瘾。剧组里大家都生产并搬运着一手二手烟，谁也不嫌弃谁。倒是进了这个组，她心里想着有人肺不好，自当发扬精神、照顾“老弱病残”，没费什么劲就小一年没抽。

之前觉得11个月是那么漫长，等于两个不同类型的电视剧、三个系列综艺、四部电影、七支广告。

现在想想，11个月也很短暂，整个《鬼吹灯》的五分之一就这么过去了。

艺人的生活是无趣的，被保姆车拉着，从家里到组里、组里到台里，一个故事到另一个故事，一种人生到另一种人生里——

杀青了，就出戏，曾经的“爱人”于名利场中流离，忘记曾经的相遇。

就这样，他们两个人都从深夜熬到晨光熹微，“变老”仿佛就在这么一瞬间——

人心里压着太多事、吐不出来也咽不下去，只好慢慢熬，熬到长进肉里不现形了，或许就能翻了篇。

也或许，他们是彼此那个翻不了的篇。

谁知道呢？

总是吃过亏的人，早没了想干什么就干什么的洒脱心气，得忍一忍、忍一忍、一忍再忍，确定往前一步并非万丈深渊，所托人绝非中山狼，才敢悄悄往前蹭上半步。

如果在此之前把氤氲心事熬干了、意思淡了、情意散了、等不来什么“拨云见日”，那也只能叹一句、有缘无份。

随后他们如常地工作，一如既往地默契，《龙岭迷窟》的成绩让大家兴奋又紧张，登山家们战胜这座山的同时自动成为更高那座山的俘虏，他们只能继续攀登，Shirley杨属于搬山道人宿命中沉郁的底色让她眉眼沉沉、视线如刀。

胡八一爱她、敬她、也难以触摸她。

他们是朋友、是恋人、是兄弟，什么都过一点，又什么都差一点，因此更深沉、富有质感。

一个眼神、一个动作带出来的故事感都让导演激动兴奋，组里的拍摄进度越来越快，他们也越来越累，不仅仅是体力上的，更多的是精神上的疲倦——

一颗心在风中、荡啊、荡啊。

“嘭！”

远处传来轻响，制片带来一支好年份的酩悦香槟，大家都在鼓掌欢呼，庆祝又一部作品的孕育期结束，庆祝这个难熬的冬天终结——因为《龙岭》收视和评分都还不错，划拉来的投资都到了账，让这部大IP顶住了艰难世道、能赶去实景场地排开阵仗、继续造梦——

造一个少年人都有的探险寻宝、为中老年酒桌“忆往昔 峥嵘岁月稠”积攒故事的美梦。

随后两个人该回家的回家，该搞女团的去搞女团，前两天大家都在铁三角+导演微信群里打打闹闹，她在对镜甩手甩脚、和姐姐们吃饭烧烤之余也要叽叽喳喳发“每日趣闻”，语音消息60秒、60秒一条两条在屏幕上组成吓人的方阵，也不管别人有没有听、有没有回，反正自己发的开开心心，笑得嘻嘻哈哈。

有一天，群里突然就安静了下来。

姐姐们的群却不是这样，大家都爱八卦，何况是公认的演技派、网剧之光男主角、可爱“双关”的绯闻呢？

熟悉的姐姐们在宿舍小群频频艾特小雨妹妹打探一手消息，处久了大家都没在怵【小·御姐外表憨妹心·雨】妹妹的，被摁在大床上“上下其手”挠痒痒又是求饶又是吓唬人喊“我生气了”才逃离这群妖精们的“魔爪”。

她一边笑一边讲：“我上哪儿八卦人家呀，等下次进组给你们好好八卦一下、传递一手报道好不好？”

她不知道。

她真得不知道。

一开始觉得“不关我事”，后来时间没被觉察地溜走，她已开不了口。

一番笑闹过去，大家终于放过了她，幸好录制任务也很紧凑，没人有时间八卦这些“与我无关”。

置顶的聊天群好安静，她把消息清空了，却没有删除，剩一个灰色的、空荡荡的窗口挂在微信界面最显眼的位置。

解锁手机、再锁屏、再摁亮。

长按住聊天框，选中“删除该群聊”，又点取消。

只是留下一个群聊而已，她能伤害谁？

老话讲：“论迹不论心，论心世上少完人。”

谁爱做完人谁去做。

“叮~”

空荡荡的屏幕被@所有人的长消息填满——下一部的拍摄计划、主要的分镜排序、剧本的几处改动、叮嘱大家做好准备工作等等等等，一长串文字、文件发下来看得人头晕眼花。

两个家里抠脚的无业男演员光速回了“收到，雪山见！”

配上贱萌贱萌的熊猫头表情包，两个人带着京片子打起了嘴仗，整个群聊就这样活了过来。

“雪山见。”

不论心的前提是——问心有愧。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 只是End在五月底而已！
> 
> 我相信后面一定一定一定还会有故事！
> 
> 没有故事至少也会有四部电视剧！
> 
> 帅哥美女官配CP入股只赚不赔，大家给我冲啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！


End file.
